


Who You Belong To

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink (if you squint), M/M, Religious Imagery, Rimming, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Armie reminds Timmy who he belongs to.





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> For the Discord girls, in response to _that_ gif that keeps cropping up. You know the one; yeah, that one. :P
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this in about ninety minutes to try and blast away the whole *I haven't written anything in two weeks* vibe. It's basically unedited so... yeah. 
> 
> Aside from that, it's a smuffy (smutty-fluffy) NSFW one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> V  
xxx

‘I don’t care about Capri, I don’t care about what’s going on back at home. What I care about is _here_ and _now_, and reminding you who you belong to.’

Armie’s words, spoken at little more than a growl, made him weak at the knees and he couldn’t help but let out a little whimper, as the larger man stalked across the hotel room towards him in three short strides. Timmy didn’t have time to even think of a reply before those lips were on his; familiar and yet needing to be relearned. It had been seven months and eighteen days since he had last kissed Armie; since he’d last had the pleasure of the taste of the other man. It didn’t matter, in that moment that his mouth met his, he was home once again and those months and days might have been mere seconds.

‘_Armie…’_ he breathed against his lover’s mouth.

‘Uh-uh,’ muttered Armie, kissing him quickly again, before separating their lips by half an inch, so he could feel it when he talked, ‘No talking from you. I just want you to feel.’

Timmy nodded, knowing better than to verbalise a response, before Armie’s mouth was back on his, aggressive in its insistence to taste him. His tongue licked at the inside of the other’s mouth, tasting teeth and airport alcohol, drunk on the way to this much-needed rendezvous. Timmy’s arms came up to wrap around his lover’s form, whilst Armie’s fingers found the longer curls at the back of Timmy’s neck, tugging slightly just the way he liked. By now they knew each other’s bodies as well as their own, and knew exactly what the other liked, and what the other needed. And right now, Timmy needed to feel _owned_, to feel anchored to something that he knew was real.

‘Take your clothes off,’ Armie said after he broke the kiss. Timmy whined slightly at the fact that Armie wasn’t going to do it for him, but after seeing the stern looking on Armie’s face he began to comply, quickly removing his hoodie and t-shirt in one go, shucking off his jeans and socks (he’d toed off his shoes by the door when he’d first come into the room), leaving him in his boxers, which he quickly pulled off and kicked into the pile with his jeans. Now he was naked and Armie was still fully clothed. There was something so utterly intoxicating about the difference in power in just this; him being bare and vulnerable to Armie’s gaze. But Armie’s gaze was only full of love and full of desire. The look in Armie’s eyes alone made desire pool deep in Timmy’s groin, making his cock go from half-hard to erect in about three seconds. Armie’s eyes covered every inch of his body, making him feel seen and undone just by a look.

‘Beautiful,’ murmured Armie, as he looked back at his face. He leaned in to kiss him again, this time his hands roaming all over his bare skin, warm palms touching every inch he could reach, squeezing his ass cheeks when they reached them, and then giving them a little slap, which made Timmy yelp into Armie’s mouth.

‘Get on the bed,’ Armie ordered, ‘Spread your legs.’

The perfunctory nature of his order made Timmy bite his lip, wondering what Armie had in store for him. He wasn’t punishing him exactly, that’s not what this was about; it was just about reminding him who was in charge, who called the shots, and who could make him come undone and be there to catch everything that was revealed. Armie showed him that he had another half, even if he was already whole himself, and that he would be there for him when he needed.

Armie knelt on the edge of the bed as Timmy arranged himself, unashamed under Armie’s appraising view.

‘Cant your hips,’ he said, ‘Hold yourself up.’

Timmy bit his lip again as he did as he was bid, planting his feet on the bed and lifting his hips slightly so that Armie could settle comfortably between. When he made him do this, without a pillow to rest on, he knew that Armie intended to make him _feel_ it. To take him apart with his hands, mouth, and cock, and to make sure Timmy was beyond and beside himself by the time the experience was over.

He couldn’t help but moan as Armie’s stubble rubbed over his inner thigh. He must have shaved yesterday, but thirty-six hours’ growth was enough to give him stubble burn that was turn his sensitive skin red. He’d learnt that in Crema, and had had a repeated lesson several times since.

‘Hold yourself open,’ Armie’s voice floated from somewhere near his groin making his cock twitch in anticipation, leaking a small puddle of precome onto his stomach.

He reached down and held his asscheeks apart, utterly exposing himself to Armie’s gaze. He had less than one second to contemplate this before Armie’s mouth was on him, and he yelped for real this time and did his best to stop himself rocking his ass down and hitting Armie in the face. The feel of Armie’s mouth and tongue on his most sensitive flesh had him shaking within moments, his thighs vibrating with the effort of holding himself up and open. He would feel the ache tomorrow, but that was the point; he would feel the ache and remember Armie’s lips sucking on his rim, and his tongue teasing the soft skin of his insides. He was panting, his head thrown to the side as he desperately tried to stay in control of his faculties and not cum before Armie said it was okay.

Somewhere in his vague consciousness he heard the sound of a cap, realising Armie must have grabbed the lube from his pocket or night bag. Then two of Armie’s fingers were sliding into his pliant body, instantly crooking up to find the most sensitive spot in his body. He was practically chewing a hole in his lip at this point to stop himself from crying out. Armie had said no talking, and he was doing his best to obey him. Armie had said no talking, but nothing about the moans, yelps, and panting that was painting the air pink above his mouth.

‘I’m going to take you now Tim,’ said Armie as he pulled away, his tongue and fingers vacating his body, causing Timmy to whine at the loss, ‘You’re mine, and mine alone.’

Timmy nodded, looking at Armie through half-closed eyes as the other man stripped quickly, simply heaping his clothes on the floor in his haste to be naked. Timmy moaned as he watched Armie pour lube on his palm and slick up his magnificent cock, standing hard in a slight curve towards his belly. He wanted to be the one touching him, but he knew better than to touch without permission when Armie had this look in his eyes.

Armie moved him then, manipulating his body into the way he wanted, pushing his knees up his chest and out slightly, so his knees cradled Armie’s ribs as he settled on top of him. They couldn’t physically be any closer; chest to chest, foreheads almost touching as Armie reached between them, lining his cock up with Tim’s slick hole before pressing forward. Tim’s fingers, tangled in Armie’s hair, tugged slightly as the bigger man bottomed out in one smooth motion. Timmy’s felt like all the air had been pressed from his lungs as Armie breached his body, filling him in just the right way.

‘Mine,’ Armie whispered against Tim’s mouth as he moved his hips back ever so slightly, and then rocked back in. His weight was pressing Timmy into the mattress so he could barely move, and he whined when Armie set up a punishingly slow pace, dragging his cock only a few inches from his sensitive prostate before pushing back in and hitting it dead on every time. Tim felt like he could feel his cock in his throat, but also in his toes, the feeling was so all encompassing. He felt like he was a drowning man and Armie was the life raft that he needed to cling to in order to breathe.

Armie’s hands were either side of his head, his arms cradling his shoulders, as they rocked slowly into the liquidity of their pleasure. There weren’t two people on this bed anymore, there was just one, coming together for a moment of wholeness and utter peace. Tim wanted to pull Armie inside of himself, more than he already was, keep him there for all days. Armie, for his part, wanted to hold Tim to him and never let him go. Tim was _his, _just as much as he belonged to Tim. He gazed into those incredible green eyes as he pushed Tim’s body in punishing pleasure; hitting all of the spots he knew so well, but so slowly that it would be like sugar hitting a sensitive tooth. Tim wanted him, but they both knew that an exorcism was required before they could both get to heaven.

‘Look at me Tim.’

Timmy had closed his eyes against the intensity of the sensations curling through his body, trying to find some escape from it, as Armie’s body demanded his own answer, and his gaze searched his face for the answer to every question he had. Timmy moaned as he moved his legs, locking his ankles around Armie’s back, his arms clawing to bring him closer, his nails surely leaving marks either side of Armie’s spine.

‘_Please,_’ he whined, knowing he had broken the no talking rule. He could feel sweat on his face, his body slick with the heat and his belly wet with the precome leaking from his cock. He could see the sweat on Armie’s face, and feel it under his hands and against his body. He wanted to lick it off. Armie’s slow pace was building an intensity of pleasure, that each thrust made him groan, a symphony when mixed with Armie’s pants and grunts. Their bodies made an obscene _squish-thud_ noise of the lube and the sound of their flesh at the moment of impact.

‘_Mine_,’ said Armie again, his eyes holding Tim’s own in its intensity, every few words punctuated by a thrust right against his prostate, ‘My body, my mind, my cock, my hole, mine to have, mine to take, mine to breed, mine to break.’

Timmy nodded, his forehead pulled against Armie’s, ‘_Yours… yours love._’

Armie growled, and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. Another point of contact as they pulled their way into each other’s bodies. Timmy panted as Armie bit his bottom lip, not caring if he broke the skin. All he could feel was the pleasurable pressure in his body, the beautiful slide of his cock against Armie’s body as he rocked, and the feeling of Armie’s mouth on his.

‘_Mine.’_

_‘Yours.’_

Armie sped up slightly, the sound of their bodies becoming more a smack as he increased the power of his thrusts, pulling his hips back just enough for there to be a slap as he thrust into Timmy’s willing body.

‘_I need_…’ Timmy could barely form words as the pleasure built to a climax deep in his belly, feeling so utterly close to Armie as he gave him pleasure that he once had only dreamed of.

‘_That’s it baby, come apart for me_,’ Armie hissed, his gaze locked on Timmy’s face as his hip arched, his body taut against the larger man’s as he came between their bellies, slickness added to the sweat. Timmy’s whole body shook as he came apart at the seams, his arms and legs wrapped around Armie, clinging to him through the earthquake of his orgasm, his heart practically stopping as the intensity of his orgasm pulsed through him over and over again. It was his body throbbing around Armie’s cock that made the other man come undone; hands moving to grip his hips in a bruising tight hold as he thrust _once, twice_, _again, _a deep growl leaving Armie’s throat as he pulled Timmy’s body as close as he could and thrust deep, an animalistic need to breed the tight, hot hole he was buried in. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto Tim’s face.

A moment later when they both had come down from their monumental high, their shuddering bodies reaching a relaxed equilibrium, Armie gently pulled away from Timmy’s body, causing the smaller man to hiss at the sensitivity. He cleaned them up quickly with someone’s t-shirt, before wrapping Tim in his arms, pulling him close to his body, both of them manoeuvring the covers so they could find their own little world beneath them.

‘I love you,’ Timmy breathed, his voice just on the edge of sleep, ‘Yours.’

Armie kissed him softly on his forehead, holding him close. In that moment, he felt like he might cry; he wanted nothing more than to hold his boy forever; to protect him from everything that might ever happen, and to love him until the world stopped turning. But for now, all he could do is remind him that whilst Timmy might be his, he was also Timmy’s just as much. There was no one without the other.

‘I am yours too Tim,’ he whispered against the shell of Timmy’s ear, 'Always.' 


End file.
